pirate un jour, pirate toujours
by pti-sparrow
Summary: un pirate reste un pirate et un certain capitaine à ses méthodes bien à lui pour survivre enfin bref... ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, 1 seul mot: review !
1. une rencontre inhabituelle

Chapitre 1: Une rencontre bizarre

L'aube se levait à peine sur les caraïbes qu'une chaleur humide se répandait, pendant ce temps deux navires amarraient au port de Nassau.

Abigaëlle était levée depuis longtemps, son père devait rentrer aujourd'hui de Singapour ou il avait affaire. Abi. mit sa cape s'apprêtant à sortir pour rejoindre son père quand son frère l'arrêta

-tu vas où d'un si bon pas??

- je n'aie pas à te répondre

elle avait dit ça sur un ton plein d'amertume; car en effet la jeune femme ne portait pas Mathias dans son cœur et elle sortit en claquant la porte. La brise marine venant du port caressa son visage. Elle descendit la rue principale et en quelques minutes elle fût sur le port. L'_Imprévisible_, le bateau de son père, était déjà là mais un navire noir avait surgit derrière lui. Abi monta sur le pont et se dirigea vers la cabine du capitaine et ouvrit la porte: personne, pourtant certain signes montraient que le navire était là depuis peu comme le pistolet de son père qui était posé sur le bureau alors que celui-ci croyant les rues peu sures ne sortait jamais sans. Elle fouilla le reste du navire mais ne trouva personne a part quelques rats, bredouille elle remonta sur le pont et se retrouva face au second de son père qui lui indiqua le mystérieux bâtiment noir qui avait amarré en même temps qu'eux. A contrecœur Abi se dirigea vers le navire et se planta devant, inspectant d'abord a quoi elle avait affaire: dans un premier temps elle se demanda qui pouvait bien naviguer sur cette coque de noix. Il avait l'air usé par la mer et on croirait être en face d'un navire pirates tellement les embardés avaient été rafistolées – sottises pensa-t-elle- et toujours à contrecœur elle monta sur le pont du bâtiment, toujours désert. La porte de la cabine du capitaine était fermé mais on pouvait entendre deux hommes bavardé et Abi reconnu la voix de son père. Elle se résolut donc à toquer à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt découvrant son occupant et surement la deuxième voix du dialogue. Ce qui marqua le plus Abigaëlle se fut ses yeux sombres et charbonneux mais surtout elle n'avait jamais vu un capitaine de navire avec une dégaine pareille. Bizarrement aucun son ne voulut sortir de sa bouche lorsque l'homme lui dit - oui trésor , c'est pour quoi??? James reconnut tout de suite sa fille et fit les présentations

-chérie, je te présente un ami que j'ai rencontré à Singapour, le capitaine Jack Sparrow. Jack je te présente ma fille Abigaëlle.

-c'est vraiment vous le capitaine de ce bâtiment??

-oui et ce depuis plus de dix ans, trésor, mais si vous en doutez demander à mon second mr. Gibbs!

- nan c'est bon j'vous crois capitaine Sparrow

-désolé mais vous n'avez pas l'air convaincu tré….

-arrêté de m'appeler comme ça j'ai un prénom!(jack souriait à présent comme si l'énervement de la demoiselle l'amusait)

-très bien Abi , vous n'avez pas l'air de me croire et …

-c'est Abigaëlle pour vous et si vous me dites que vous êtes capitaine de ce bâtiment , je vous crois sur paroles!

Un silence pesant s'incrustât pendant ce temps Abi et le capitaine se lançaient des regards perçants, trahissant le sentiment commun envers l'un et l'autre, et James sentant la tension monté dans la cabine proposa alors d'aller boire un boque dans une taverne. Heureusement la proposition fut acceptée à l'unanimité et le trio se dirigea vers une des multiples tavernes de la ville.

Pendant le trajet, Abi qui restait en arrière ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement en voyant la démarche chaloupée du marin – trop de temps en mers nuit à la santé et surtout à la démarche- pensa-t-elle. La soirée fut tranquille et se passa sans encombre à part les regards noirs que se jetaient mutuellement Sparrow et la demoiselle. Le trio se sépara tard dans la nuit, et sur une promesse des deux hommes, de se revoir dès demain, au détriment d'Abigaëlle.


	2. une vérité qui dérange

Chapitre 2: une vérité qui dérange

Un rayon de soleil enluminait la chambre d'Abi . Malgré la vaine tentative de la jeune fille à fermer des rideaux récalcitrants, le soleil s'infiltrait malicieusement dans la pièce . Sa chambre se situait sous le toit de la maison mais ayant une grande hauteur de plafond, le père et le frère avait construit une mezzanine, où se trouvait le lit. Abi avait si mal à la tête et se promit de ne plus recommencer ce genre de beuverie et se rendormit.

Pendant ce temps là, James déjeunait avec un certain capitaine et une conversation extrêmement sérieuse se déroulait. Le regard normalement amusé du capitaine Sparrow avant fait place à un air austère...

Tu m'as bien compris jack??

Oui mais c'est assez risqué tu ne crois pas?? si tu te faisais prendre tu ne ressortirais pas vivant

Je sais mais je ne peux pas continuer sans cet objet c'est vitale pour mon projet et j'ai déjà essayé de faire sans c'est impossible et tu le sais bien au fond de toi.

Eh bien à ta guise mais je t'aurais prévenu mon gars.

Comme toujours jack.

Abi avait-elle rêvé ou avait-elle bien entendu son père rire aux éclats?? Mais avec qui parlait-il?? Elle avait bien une petite idée sur la question mais ne voulait pas y croire. Malgré son atroce mal de tête, Abi descendit de son perchoir et chercha à tâtons dans la pénombre quelques choses à se mettre sur le dos. La pièce du bas était composée d'un secrétaire ou s'entassait des tas de paperasses puis dans un coin de la chambre une massive bibliothèque avec des recueils anciens et autres grimoires, et enfin une carte du monde prônait sur le mur, sur le quatrième mur rien de spécial appart qu'il possédait une porte fermée en son milieu, cette porte renfermait le jardin secret d'Abi elle y entreposait des tas de chose allant des épices les plus rares à ces vêtements.

Elle trouva enfin ce qui semblait être une robe de chambre ou alors une grande veste, enfin bref elle enfila cette chose indéterminée et descendit les escaliers menant à la cuisine, ouvrit la porte à la volée et se figea en voyant les deux hommes assit à table.

Son père qui redoutait la rencontre, n'ayant pas oublié les évènements de la veille, lança …

Bon je vais vous laisser, j'ai une course urgente à faire ne m'attendez pas!

Attends où tu vas??

Comme je te l'aie dit j'ai une course urgente à faire, jack va rester pour te surveiller …

Mais je peux très bien me surveiller toute seule!!

Pas contre eux, trésor... répliqua jack en montrant d'un geste de la tête un homme Barraqué marchant dans la rue.

Bon je vais vous laisser et soyez sage et surtout pas de bagarre, et James sortit.

Jack sourit à cette tirade et ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose quand Abi lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied répliqua...

Vous ne me parlez pas, ne me touchez pas, ne me regardez pas!!!

Il se ravisa et continua à boire quant à Abi elle remonta dans sa chambre furieuse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques heures plus tard on tambourina à la porte. Jack méfiant regarda par la fenêtre et l'intrus cria – Royal Navy, ouvrez, nous savons que le pirate jack Sparrow se trouve ici!!!- jack eut un rictus de dégout. Abi alerté par le tambourinage descendit au rez-de-chaussée et demanda …

Qui a toqué??

Pe…personne, Abigaëlle (jack se retourna vivement en essayant de cacher la porte)

La jeune fille le considéra longtemps avec méfiance – quelque chose ne colle pas, d'abord il m'appelle Abigaëlle au lieu de «trésor», il me cache quelque chose c'est sure, essayons de deviner quoi- et elle se dirigea vers le salon ignorant les mimiques de jack essayant de contenir la porte et ses opposants. Le capitaine du Black Pearl réfléchissait à grande vitesse, il fallait trouver quelque chose et vite, jack se résigna enfin à dire la vérité à Abi aussi dérangeante qu'elle soit elle valait mieux que tout autres mensonges. Il prit une chaise à la volée et la plaça de tel façon à coincée la porte, ça lui donnerai un peu de temps pour réfléchir à la situation et trouver une solution adaptée à ce petit problème. Il se dirigea vers le salon et son occupante assise dans un fauteuil buvant un thé, la prit par le bras et l'entraina vers le fond de la maison malgré ses vociférations et lui expliqua tout depuis le début. Etrangement elle fut extrêmement calme quand jack évoqua le mot «pirate» puis l'explication finie il attendit la réaction qui ne vint pas …

Je suis un PIRATE!!! houhou sa vous dit quelque chose??

Oui et alors?? vous n'êtes pas le premier que je rencontre et à franchement parler mon père a beaucoup d'amis pirates donc ce n'est surprenant, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas surprise que vous ne soyez un pirates je me disais que vous me cachiez certaines choses maintenant je suis fixée.

…

Jack n'en croyait pas ses oreilles mais l'ébahissement ne dura que quelques secondes car dans la cuisine on entendit un bruit de porte qu'on enfonce et les soldats rentrer dans la maison. Abi s'empara du bras du pirate et l'entraina avec elle jusque dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à double tours – sympa ta chambre, trésor – dit jack tout en regardant de ça de là si une bague ne trainait pas par là. Pendant ce temps Abi fouillait dans son secrétaire pour y dénicher une clé et une besace puis entraina le voleur de bagues jusqu'au plafond où une trappe les attendait sagement, Abi ouvrit la trappe avec la clé et ils se faufilèrent sur le toit en la refermant. Delà le duo sauta de toit en toit jusqu'au port puis ils se cachèrent dans une ruelle sombre, les soldats passèrent au pas de course en direction du port sans voir les deux fugitifs cachés dans l'ombre.


	3. en mauvaise posture

**j'espère que ces 2 premières chapitres, quoi que un peu court vous on plu ?? ceci est ma prière fic donc dite moi ce que vous en penser, s'il-vous-plait ?! bon je vous laisse lire et 1 seul mot : reviewer .**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 3: en mauvaise posture

-On pourrait savoir ce que vous avez fait pour qu'on se retrouve à la tombée de la nuit dans une ruelle, rechercher par les soldats de la compagnie des Indes????

-Mais j'ai rien fait moi, j'vous jure!!!

-….

-Bon j'ai peut-être fait quelques petites bricoles avant d'arriver à Nassau, mais j'vous jure j'ai tué personne (sur ces paroles jack exécuta un salut qui semblait être celui d'un scout, et termina sur un sourire niais)

-….

-Bon j'avoue tout!! la nuit de mon arrivé je suis allé dans le bureau du commodore, je sais plus son nom d'ailleurs …

-Dante

-Oye, c'est ça, donc j'étais chez ce Dante et j'ai fouiné un peu partout et j'ai trouvé un objet fort intéressant pour mes projets: des lettres de marques signés par le roi lui-même, n'est-ce pas fort intéressant??

-Quoi!! tout ça pour des lettres de marques?? et ça va vous servir à quoi ces lettres??

-ça ne vous regarde pas!

La discussion battait son plein, au sens propre du terme quand une voix s'éleva du fond la ruelle, la demoiselle et le pirate arrêtèrent leur «discussion» pour essayer de voir d'où venait la voix, jack plissait tant les yeux qu'on ne voyait plus de ses yeux noirs que deux minces fentes, mais quand la voix s'éleva une deuxième fois les deux fentes se transformèrent en deux grand yeux éberlués, et le fière pirate se réfugia derrière la jeune femme.

Mais …mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes???

Euh rien … j'assure nos arrières voilà tout (jack avait dit tous ça avec un sourire nerveux et un doigt dans la bouche)

Vous le connaissez???

C'est une connaissance …

Qui n'est pas très content on dirait …

Le propriétaire de la voix s'approcha lentement, et à mesure que l'homme approchait on pouvait distinguer des formes se dessiner dans les pénombres de la ruelle: il mesurait bien 1m90 et on aurait bien dit la même mesure pour la largeur mais le plus impressionnant c'était ce qui semblait ressembler à une barbe bien fournit et broussailleuse.

Le duo s'était automatiquement mis à reculer, et se retrouva adossé au mur, ils ne pouvaient plus fuir, c'était fichu.

-Tu as l'air en forme jack

-Merci, Louis, toi de-même

Jack chuchota à Abi de courir à son signal, elle acquiesça.

-Tu as une amie fort jolie, Sparrow (à cette tirade, les rôles furent inversés et se fut Abigaëlle qui «assura les arrières»)

-Laisse-la en dehors de cette affaire, Louis, elle n'a rien à y faire.( pendant la discussion, jack tournait autour de la brute, son plan était simple, fuir! encore fallait-il y arriver et comme Louis était juste devant la porte de sortie il y avait toujours un risque de capture à ne pas ignorer, il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout, voilà tout.)

-MAINTENANT

Abi se précipita vers la rue principale et se cacha derrière le mur, mais jack eut moins de chance car Louis ayant prévu le coup, leva son énorme bras que jack ne put éviter et se retrouva par terre, les quatre fers en l'air. Avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qui se passait, le mastodonte attrapa le pirate par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur. Les pieds de jack ne touchaient plus le sol et il avait du mal à respirer, il essaya de défaire l'étreinte des mains de Louis mais plus il essayait de la desserrée, plus elle se resserrait. Sa vue commençait à se brouillée mais il distinguait encore la masse imposante de Louis devant lui. L'étreinte se resserra encore une fois, jack laissa échapper un gémissement et dans un dernier effort il essaya de se débattre et se défaire des mains meurtrières. Un coup de feu retentit et jack se demanda à qui était destiné cette balle, mais l'étreinte se relâcha et il tomba à genoux suffoquant et toussant, de ceci il en déduit que la balle était pour Louis, ce qui était une chance pour lui. Le pirate s'adossa au mur pour reprendre son souffle et vit Abi, un pistolet fumant à la main…

-Me regardez pas comme ça, il fallait bien faire quelque chose sinon il vous tuait!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une heure plus tard ils étaient de retour à la maison d'Abi.

Les soldats avaient bien amochés la porte mais bizarrement quand ils arrivèrent devant la masure la porte était dans ses gonds comme neuve. Abi savait pourquoi, son frère avait dû arriver quelques minutes après leur fuite, avait trouvé la porte complètement défoncée et l'aurait réparée, c'était la seule explication. Jack fut étonné de voir la porte en aussi bon état…

-Finalement, les soldats n'on pas trop fait de dégâts

-Détrompez-vous capitaine, mon frère est passé par là.

-Ah (un frisson courra dans le dos de jack, le fils de James n'était pas commode et il n'appréciait guères le pirate et c'était réciproque)

-Je vois que vous partagez le même sentiment que moi à son égard

-Oui ce n'est pas le grand amour entre nous, trésor. Bon allons-y, je vous-en prie après vous myladie .

A contrecœur la demoiselle poussa la porte et rentra sans faire de bruit, tout était noir et un silence de mort régnait dans la maison mais Abi n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au premier étage, qui d'ailleurs grinçaient affreusement. Ils se retrouvèrent enfin dans la chambre d'Abi et fermèrent la porte à clé.

-Par hasard, t'aurais pas quelque chose à boire??

-Euh, je dois avoir une ou deux bouteilles de rhum dans un placard. Abi se dirigea vers la porte de son placard et chercha, quelques instants plus tars on entendait les tintements de deux bouteilles.

Jack avait déniché un fauteuil et s'était affalé dedans, attendant la bouteille que lui tendit la demoiselle. Des bougies étaient disposées un peu partout dans la pièce et diffusaient une douce lumière. Abi s'était endormie et il n'y avait plus une goutte de rhum, jack s'ennuyait ferme, il ne supportait pas d'être enfermé plusieurs heures consécutives. Il procéda donc à une inspection en règle de la chambre, version pirate bien sûre, et dénicha deux bagues, quelques perles de corail et ce qui ressemblait à un bandana. L'ennuie revint au galop. Le pirate se cala de nouveau dans le fauteuil et regarda Abi dormir, il bailla, ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes, il se réveilla en sursaut, puis s'endormit profondément.

Il était plus de midi quand jack ouvrit les yeux, Abi dormait encore. On tambourina à la porte de la chambre, jack qui émergeait du doux royaume des rêves sursauta et tomba avec le fauteuil. Ce devait être le frère d'Abi, Mathias. Heureusement Abi avait fermé à clef hier, il ne pourrait donc pas rentrer dans la chambre, jack se rassura et levant le fauteuil il allait repartir dans le pays des songes quand il entendit le loquet de la porte se tourner; il s'immobilisa. Si il le trouvait ici avec Abi, s'en serait fini de jack, paniqué il alla se planquer dans le placard d'Abi, espérant que Mathias n'irait pas le chercher là. Mathias rentra dans la pièce, tout était calme et tout semblait en ordre, soudain son attention se porta sur un tricorne-Abi ne porte pas de chapeau encore moins ce genre de chapeau- pensa-t-il. Jack tata sa tête, son tricorne, il ne l'avait pas, il devait être dans la pièce et le frère qui était justement dedans, la journée commençait mal. Finalement après une inspection sommaire de la chambre, Mathias, haussant les épaules, sortit. Le danger était loin et jack pourrait reprendre sa nuit, sortant du placard, une impression de manque l'envahit: son tricorne avait disparu! il fouilla la pièce de font en comble mais rien, une seule hypothèse était possible: Mathias l'avait emporté avec lui!

Jack paniqué, réveilla Abi en vitesse et lui expliqua la situation …

-Mathias, tricorne, cherché, vite!!!

-Quoi??? j'ai rien compris

-Mathias a pris mon tricorne faut aller le chercher vite!!

-Oh ce n'est que ça, vous en trouverez bien d'autres des tricornes et mieux que le vôtre en plus

-Non, c'est le mien et il fait partie de moi… enfin bref vous me faites toute une scène quand je touche vos affaires alors vous devriez comprendre!

Sur ce jack attrapa la demoiselle et l'embarqua jusqu'à la porte de la chambre:

-Ou est sa chambre??

-Au fond du couloir.

-Très bien attendez-moi là et ne bronchez pas!

Le pirate se dirigea vers le fond du couloir, ouvrit tout doucement et passa la tête par la porte: Mathias dormait profondément sur son lit. La pièce ne brillait pas par sa propreté et des coffres étaient amoncelés un peu partout sur le sol, il serait difficile de se faufiler jusqu'au damoiseau endormi. C'est là que jack aperçut son tricorne sur l'énorme tête de Mathias, il fut assez contrarié car depuis le temps son chapeau avait pris la forme de son crane et là, Mathias allait l'agrandir! Il se dépêcha donc d'aller stopper le massacre, évitant les coffres, il arriva bien vite jusqu'au lieu au gisait le criminel, et d'un geste vif il prit et le tricorne et le vissa sur sa tête, vérifiant que la taille du chapeau n'était pas passé du 58 au 69, le pirate souffla de soulagement, il était indemne. Jack s'apprêtait à repartir quand quelque chose de brillant capta son attention, jack était bien un oiseau mais comme son nom l'indiquait ce n'était pas un moineau mais plutôt une pie voleuse aimant toute les choses brillantes et précieuses. Donc un collier dépassait d'un coffre, le «moineau voleur» s'approcha et ouvrit le coffre découvrant des pièces d'or, des joyaux et autres richesses inconsidérés. Jack regarda de tout les cotés puis commença à remplir ses poches du butin, mais les coffres n'étaient pas en équilibre et la pile tomba dans un fracas indescriptible, réveillant Mathias et ensevelissant le voleur. Jack et l'endormie tombèrent nez à nez, le pirates lui fit l'un de ses plus beau sourire niais quant à Mathias il entra dans une colère noire ce qui força jack à s'enfuir le plus vite possible et en hurlant, pour être poursuivit par un Mathias fulminant de rage. Abigaëlle qui était sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, regarda la scène d'un air amusé, jack entre deux hurlements lui donna rendez-vous au Black Pearl, craignant que cela se reproduise. Abi acquiesça et jack toujours poursuivit pas le molosse courra de plus belle en direction du port et de son bateau.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**voila, le capitaine Sparrow s'en est sortit une fois de plus, ralala c'est bien le plus fort !! le quatrième chapitre est en préparation, mais je dois d'abord passer mon bac donc je ne dirais qu'une seule chose : " la patience est d'or" ou alors c'est la sagesse je sais plus enfin ... à bientôt ! byebye **


	4. mais où estil passé ?

voila le 4me chapitre dont j'ai eu un peu de mal à finir mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, voila bonne lecture .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 4: mais où est-il passé??

Depuis les évènements d'hier, Mathias surveillait de très près sa sœur, ce qui ennuyait Abi car elle ne pourrait aller à ce fameux rendez-vous. Comment allait-elle faire, elle se le demandait bien et ne trouvait aucune solution tenant la route et assez tordu pour que cela marche. Elle réfléchissait tout en mangeant avec son frère, le diner était le plus silencieux possible car toutes remarques de Mathias à propos du pirate étaient ponctuées par les tirades cinglantes de la demoiselle. Finalement le diner se termina par un «bonne nuit» général et tout le monde monta dans sa chambre.

Abi s'installa dans le fauteuil que jack avait occupé la nuit précédente et repensa aux événements qui s'étaient très vite déroulés, elle ne savait pas comment avait fini la poursuite et si Mathias l'avait blessé, il pouvait être très méchant quand on le provoquait et jack l'avait fait – quel idiot celui-là quand même, pour un chapeau – pensa-t-elle en se roulant une cigarette amplement mérité. Eh oui, Abi fumait, en de rare occasion elle l'admettait et là entre outre c'était une occasion à le faire. Tout en l'allumant elle se demanda si lui fumait, oh surement puis elle se demanda ou il pouvait être maintenant- bah sur le Pearl, crétine- se répondit –elle à elle-même. La cigarette était bientôt finie et Abi fut surprise qu'elle dure si peu, elle était vraiment stressée. Abi se dirigea vers la carte du monde accrochée à son mur et la contempla longuement, faisant quelques fois les trajets qu'elle avait fait avec son père autrefois quand elle était gamine, eh oui le temps avait passé et avait suivit sa route, Abi avait maintenant 24 ans et elle avait du abandonner la mer pour la terre et cette maison à cause de son débile et ignare de frère, c'est lui qui avait obligé son père à la laisser ici et depuis l'ambiance entre elle et son frère s'était dégradée, pendant quelques instants elle envia jack et son bateau libre d'aller là ou il veut, quand il veut puis elle se ravisa . Quand même il était pirate, traqué par la compagnie des Indes, ça ne devait pas être rose tout les jours, finalement elle ne savait plus quoi pensée!

La jeune fille s'allongea sur son lit, les mains liées derrières sa nuque, elle pensait à toutes sortes de choses et toute sortes de personnes dont Jack Sparrow. Abi sourit à cette pensée. Elle repensa à leur première rencontre, ce qui l'avait frappé c'était ses yeux noir et charbonneux, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait qu'il … QUOI! Abi se gifla intérieurement pour cette pensée totalement saugrenu, - non mais sa va pas bien ma fille, tu divague – renchéri-t-elle, puis elle se tourna sur le coté et s'endormit en pensant à lui.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack se réveilla dans le noir, ne se souvenant de rien depuis la poursuite avec le frère d'Abi, Mathias bien sûre c'était ça! Un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit et tout lui revint en mémoire: Mathias, sa bande, le traquenard et tout était devenu noir. Il essaya de se déplacer mais il avait les mains et les pieds liés, soudain une douleur lancinante lui traversa la poitrine, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même

Attendant que la douleur s'estompe mais elle devint de plus en plus forte, jack poussa un cri de douleur et s'évanouit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

L'aube se levait à peine et Abi descendait les escaliers de la maison en catimini. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit dans l'air iodé du matin, espérant que tout allait bien sur le navire. La demoiselle descendit la rue principale jusqu'au port puis jusqu'au Black Pearl. Elle monta sur le pont où Mr. Gibbs l'attendait:

Bien le bonjour mademoiselle Abigaëlle, jack n'est pas avec vous??

Comment ça avec moi, mais jamais de la vie ça fait deux jours que nous nous sommes séparés pour nous revoir ici même. Je croyais qu'il était ici avec vous??

Eh bien comme vous le voyez, il n'est pas ici, mais où peut-il être??

C'est là que Pintel et Raguetti firent leur entrée:

Vous n'auriez pas vu le capitaine, on a quelque chose à lui demander??

C'est la question que l'on se posait justement. Répondit Abi en levant les yeux.

Bon Abi que s'est-il passé il ya 2 jours avant la disparition de jack?

Eh bien, on s'est fait pourchassé par des soldats, et… ah oui jack a piqué sa crise car mon frère avait pris son tricorne et il l'a réveillé et après je ne sais pas comment sa c'est finie.

Les trois hommes avaient les yeux écarquillés, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles, enfin Gibbs articula:

I...il a pris le tricorne de jack??

Euh oui pourquoi? tout en parlant Abi fronçait les sourcils ne voyant pas pourquoi on lui posait la question.

On ne doit pas prendre le tricorne de jack, et il ne peut pas vivre sans, c'est comme le rhum et un pirate sa peut pas marcher l'un sans l'autre! vous comprenez?

C'est tout?? juste pour ça! répondit-elle, la mine déconfite.

Oui c'est tout mais c'est très important pour jack. Bon je propose de faire la tournée de toutes les tavernes de Nassau, il doit bien être dans l'une d'elle sinon je ne vois pas où il peut s'être fourré.

Très bien allons-y je vais avec Mr. Gibbs dans cette rue et vous deux vous en prenez une autre, on se retrouve ici dans deux heures, compris?

Un «Oï» général marqua la compréhension des trois marins qui se mirent en route à la recherche de Jack.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Un seau d'eau froide et iodée s'abattit sur le corps inerte de jack qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il distingua une porte ouverte en haut d'un escalier puis une forme indécise se dirigeant vers lui, il lui sembla qu'on lui parlait mais la fièvre emplissait les sons et ce que comprenait jack n'était qu'un charabia assourdissant, c'était lui semblait-il une voix de femme. La forme s'approcha de lui et il sentit qu'on lui déliait les pieds, c'était une chance à saisir: malgré la fièvre et une douleur lancinante il sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la lumière, après quelques chute due aux marches il se retrouva sur le pont; il devait être tôt car aucun marin ne vint à sa rencontre, il se dirigea donc en chancelant plus que la normale vers la sortie ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire car il faillit tomber deux fois à l'eau et la troisième fut la bonne, comme on dit jamais deux sans trois . Jack avait du mal à nager et un courant froid le glaça jusqu'aux os, en effet nager avec les mains liées n'était pas si facile, le courant l'entrainait de plus en plus vers le port et il put enfin saisir, avec grande peine le ponton de l'embarcadère. Le plus dur était passé, il fallait maintenant que jack se hisse hors de l'eau puis se serait le retour triomphant au Black Pearl, le pirate s'imaginait déjà la scène de retrouvaille avec son équipage l'acclamant et jack plus fière que jamais avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles; au lieu de ça il glissait sur les poteaux s'accrochant tant bien que mal aux moules et mollusques qui ornait ceux-ci. Finalement une main mal assurée se risqua au dessus du ponton, comme si elle avait des yeux aux bouts des doigts, elle tourna à gauche puis à droite pour voir si la voie était libre, deux secondes plus tard le haut d'une tête, un bandana rouge et des yeux charbonneux émergeaient eux aussi au-dessus du ponton puis se fut jack tout entier qui apparut trempé sur le ponton essayant de défaire les liens qui entravaient ses poignets.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Abi et Gibbs arrivaient à la dernière taverne de Nassau. La demoiselle avait préféré attendre dehors et elle regardait maintenant le port doucement s'animer sous la chaleur des Caraïbes. Son regard fut attirer par une chose gesticulant sur le ponton principal du port, la chose vociférant essayait manifestement de se dépêtrer d'une autre chose; Abi captait maintenant des bribes de mots hurlés par la chose, ça donnait à peu près ceci: saloperie … tu vas te coupée!!! … raaaahh… tu vas voir saloperie de corde!!... foi de jack Sparrow…tu vas me… . Abi écarquilla les yeux, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle s'engouffra dans la taverne et y dénicha Gibbs pour y sortir aussitôt en courant d'air.

Quand elle lui montra le truc hurlant, le second du Black Pearl eut un petit sourire:

C'est bien jack ça, quand un truc ne marche il s'énerve très vite et on arrive à ce genre de situation, c'est même quelques fois très embarrassant. Bon allons l'aider sinon il va tout casser sur le pont.

Le duo s'engagea en courant sur le pont dans la direction du capitaine, ils le retrouvèrent par terre en train de se battre avec un bout de corde, Abi et Gibbs s'immobilisèrent un instant observant le combat de catch entre jack et la corde, finalement la corde fut la plus tenace et le perdant suppliait maintenant la gagnante de se défaire d'elle-même. Gibbs le prit par les épaules et le redressa, jack venait juste de se rendre compte de leur présence et lâcha d'un air nonchalant:

Ah!! vous voilàenfin! où est-ce que vous-étiez passé?? c'est pas possible ça vous avez 1 jour de retard!!

Abi resta bouche bée devant le culot du pirate, c'était lui le retardataire et non eux, Gibbs lui eut un petit sourire amusé et coupa la corde récalcitrante que jack s'empressa de jeter rageusement par terre et la piétina de bon cœur, après avoir aplatit son adversaire et sans crier gare il partit d'un pas tout aussi rageur dans la direction du Pearl. Abi surprise demanda à Gibbs:

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, où il va??

Il boude, et va dans sa cabine.

Il boude??? mais… mais…

Vous n'avez toujours pas compris le mode de fonctionnement de jack, hein? Jack fonctionne comme un enfant, ce qui lui a sauvée la vie mainte fois mais il est comme ça et c'est très comique que l'on ne s'ennuie jamais avec lui, où alors ça agasse au plus haut point.

Pendant ce temps jack arrivait maintenant au croisement du ponton principal et d'un autre parallèle mais bizarrement au lieu de continuer sur sa lancée il s'arrêta et s'affala par terre fiévreux, ne laissant apparaitre que le bout de ses bottes. Abi qui avait suivit le boudeur des yeux secoua Gibbs de sa rêverie et accourra auprès de jack, il s'était évanouit.


	5. une nouvelle aventure commence

Chapitre 5: le début d'une aventure

On avait conduit jack jusqu'au Pearl en hâte, et on avait essayé par les tous les moyens pour réveiller l'endormi mais aucun n'avait marché, on s'était donc résolut à attendre son réveil. Abi et Gibbs étaient les deux seules personnes à savoir la raison de ce malaise, en effet le pirate endormit arborait près de son épaule gauche une entaille net et précise mais assez profonde pour que l'on s'inquiète de l'état de jack, la plaie était vilaine et elle avait générée assez de fièvre chez jack pour le faire tomber dans les vapes. Il s'était écoulé deux jours, deux jours durant lesquels Abi et le marin s'étaient relayés au chevet du pirate. Au petit matin du troisième il s'était réveillé quelque peu nauséeux mais en forme et s'apprêtait à repartir en mer pour de nouvelle rafles et pillages en tout genre. L'équipage s'affairait sur le navire, excité par la nouvelle quand des cris en provenance de la cabine de jack les tirèrent de leur rêverie:

VIENT ICI!

Non, c'est bon merci je vais très bien …

Une cohue inimaginable se fit entendre comme si on renversait une table et des chaises.

JTE TIENT!!

ARRRGH!

TU VAS ARRÊTER TES ENFANTILLAGES ET TE … HEEE

Jack venait de plaquer Abi par terre et arborait un sourire carnassier, la demoiselle savait à l'avance se que signifiait ce sourire sachant que jack avait une intelligence limitée par rapport aux femmes et ne pouvait pas supporter d'avoir été repoussé plusieurs fois de suite par Abi, c'était presque comme si on pouvait lire dans son regard « ça y est je te tiens!» en lettre lumineuses, Abi leva les yeux en l'air devant ce tableau et lui décocha un coup de genoux bien placé qui ne plut pas au pirate. Pendant que jack se tenait par terre en gémissant, Abi prépara du fil et une aiguille qu'elle chauffa à blanc, elle tourna jack dos contre terre et s'assit sur lui pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir:

Qu'est que tu … NON, NON

ARRÊTE DE BOUGER!

POUR QUE TU ME CHARCUTE MERCI BIEN! AÏÏÏE Ça FAIT MAL!!

JE T'AIE à PEINE EFLEURE!!

JUSTEMENT!!

COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE TE RECOUSE SI TU N'ARRETE PAS DE GEINDRE!!

JE SAIS PAS MOI FILE-MOI DE L'OPIUM? DONNE-MOI UN COUP DE CASSEROLE!

Merci de l'idée jack. Abi avait dis cela avec un sourire malicieux et couru chercher quelque chose pour assommer le récalcitrant, en voyant arrivé la demoiselle avec une casserole, jack ouvrit des yeux ronds ne pensant pas qu'elle le ferait vraiment;

NON MAIS CA VA PAS, J'AI DIS CA POUR RIRE … NON …NON … AAAAAAHH

On entendit un bruit sourd, Gibbs alerté par les cris de jack entra dans la cabine au moment ou il s'affalait sur le sol, assommé par la casserole.

Aidez-moi au lieu de me regarder avec ces yeux ronds, il est lourd!

Ou…oui

Ils installèrent jack sur la couchette qui lui servait de lit puis Abi put enfin panser cette stupide entaille dont jack avait tant d'histoires, jamais elle n'avait vu un pirate aussi douillet. Finalement on retarda l'expédition de deux jours le temps que le capitaine du navire reprenne des forces, même si Abi pensait plus que jack était un hyperactif, non franchement est-ce que quelqu'un sur le bâtiment avait déjà vu jack dormir? À part dans ces cas là, personne. Abi resta sur le navire jusqu'au couché du soleil, ne voulant pas que son frère la recherche et ne la trouve sur le Pearl. Elle se résigna donc à rentrer chez elle et promit de revenir très vite.

Le diner d'Abi et de frère se passa comme à son habitude, dans le silence, sauf qu'une nouvelle surprenante arriva ce soir, Mathias partait pour deux mois sur un navire de la compagnie des Indes, il s'était engagé hier et partirait demain à l'aube. Abi ne savait que dire à part que c'était une chance inespérée, elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voudrait pendant deux mois! Elle s'installa devant son secrétaire et entreprit de faire un brin de ménage mais le sommeil la surpris en plein rangement, elle ne pensait pas que «la capture» de jack l'avait autant fatigué, elle se dépêcha de monter dans son lit et s'endormit toute habillée.

Ce qui réveilla Abigaëlle le lendemain matin se fut une envie irrésistible de rire aux éclats, quelque chose lui chatouillait les pieds, Abi bien qu'insensible aux chatouilles était resté très vulnérable à cet endroit précis et jack l'avait découvert, car c'était lui la chose qui chatouillait les pieds de la belle aux bois dormants. Finalement Abi éclata de rire devant le regard amusé de jack:

AAAAH

AH

QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHE ICI???

Calme toi, la porte était entrouverte donc jsuis rentré pour voir si tout allait bien.

Tu aurais pu tomber sur mon frère!

T'inquiète je savais qu'il partait ce matin c'est pour ça que je suis venu…

Quoi???

Aller fais ton sac on part!!

Moi??

Non ta carte du monde, je l'ai trouvé vraiment irrésistible et donc je l'invite à un périple dans les mers des Caraïbes! aller dépêche toi on doit être parti avant midi!

Abi n'y croyait plus, elle allait enfin pouvoir remonter sur un navire et naviguer libre comme le vent, elle se dépêcha donc à faire son sac emportant quelques habits et quelques trucs qui lui serait utile si jack recommençait ces péripéties d'hier. Pendant les préparatifs elle remarqua que jack portait son bras gauche en écharpe et lui demanda:

Tu as encore mal??

Non sa va mais ça picote encore un peu, tu m'as bien eut hier, je ne pensais que tu le ferais pour de vrai.

Tu n'as pas trop mal à la tête? j'ai eus la main un peu lourde non?

Oui c'est vrai mais j'ai un remède miracle. En effet jack tenait dans sa main une bouteille de rhum à moitié vide.

Quand Abi eut enfin terminé son sac ils partirent en direction du Pearl, c'était une belle journée ensoleillée et rien ne pourrait la gâchée d'après Abi sauf qu'elle avait parlé trop vite car une cohorte de soldat attendait au port pour escorter jack jusqu'à une cellule de prison. Elle jeta un regard noir au pirate quoi lui décocha un sourire désolé mais amusé par la tournure que prenait les événements.

D'un geste brusque il jeta le sac d'Abi dans le Pearl et fit signe à Gibbs de partir, ils les rejoindraient plus tard.

Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant?? t'a une idée??

Non aucune, mais on va improviser!

…

Quoi? jt'aie répondu franchement pour une fois, alors estime toi heureuse!

JACK!!!

Un soldat venait de dégainer son épée et fonçait sur le duo, jack le tint en respect et le força à reculer. Puis prenant le poignet d'Abi il prit la fuite vers une petite ruelle.

C'est une manie chez toi de prendre la fuite dans des ruelles??

J'y est pas réfléchi ...

…

Après avoir vérifié que les soldats ne les suivait plus ils commencèrent à monter sur les hauteurs de Nassau, vers les falaises. Mais quelqu'un les attendait, sachant très bien que le pirate Sparrow passerait par-là. Abi et jack arrivèrent enfin en haut des falaises, l'escalade était rude et les deux fugitifs fatigués par la fuite s'assirent sur un rocher pour reprendre des forces:

Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici, une randonnée pédestre??

Eh bien non, trésor (tient_ ça faisait longtemps!_) on attend le Pearl!

Comment ça on attend le Pearl???

Réfléchit un peu, le Pearl va passer aux abords de ces falaises et il nous suffira de sauter!

SAUTER??? MAIS SA VA PAS LA TÊTE??

L'inconnu qui attendait le pirate choisit ce moment pour se découvrir au duo et prit la parole:

Votre douce amie a raison Sparrow, ce serait chose folle de sauter d'une de ces falaises!

Jack indifférent à la personne demanda à Abi en faisant un signe de la tête en direction du parleur:

C'est qui celui là?? un promoteur de randonné pédestre??

Abi elle savait qui était le curieux personnage et savait qu'elle affreuse réputation il possédait: c'était un tueur de pirate, jamais aucun de ceux qu'il avait affronté n'avait survécu à cette fameuse rencontre.

C'est … c'est le commodore Dante!

…

Celui à qui t'as piqué les lettres de marques!!

Aaaah oui ce commodore là!

Vient te battre Sparrow!

Pourquoi toujours se battre hein? non franchement c'est vrai se battre, se battre c'est lassant à la fin pourquoi ne pas un « papier-cailloux-ciseaux»?? le gagnant gagne et le perdant perd c'est aussi simple que cela et au moins pas d'effusion de sang, non parce que entre nous j'ai un peu horreur du sang.

Jack avait dit tout cela avec un sourire moqueur mais le pensait tout de même, enfin pour le sang. Un grand silence suivit la déclaration du capitaine, tournant la tête d'Abi au commodore et du commodore à Abi attendant une réaction qui ne vint pas, jack vexé baissa la tête. C'est là que Dante choisit d'attaquer sauf qu'il ne fonça pas sur jack mais sur Abi la prenant en otage. Jack regarda Dante indifférent:

Alors???

Quoi alors??

Eh ben tu ne la sauves pas???

Non je n'en vois pas l'utilité désolé, et pis de toute façon je ne l'aie jamais bien aimé, elle fait tout pour me civilisé alors que moi c'est tout le contraire que je veux être! vas-y tue la si tu veux, moi avec ou sans elle c'est la même chose.

… .

Dante était bouche bée et Abi verte de rage, (_alors ça lui est indifférent, hein? il va voir ce …ce… pirate!)_La demoiselle les joues empourprée de rage donna un bon coup de coude dans les cotes du commodore et sauta sur jack, qui s'attendait à ce genre de réaction se décala d'un pas vers la gauche, Abi qui ne l'avait pas prévu s'étala dans les hautes herbes .

Au loin le Black Pearl apparaissait et ne tarderait pas à arriver aux abords de la falaise, il fallait ruser pour s'en sortir sans égratignures et jack savait exactement comment faire, mais il fallait faire vite et bien. Il dégaina son sabre et fonça sur le commodore mais au lieu de le toucher aux points vitaux il coupa la ceinture de son pantalon et les boutons de son veston, puis la main au menton il contempla son œuvre avec un sourire satisfait. Abi qui s'était relevé vit le Pearl amarrer dans la baie en bas et tirant jack de ses rêves d'artiste ils allèrent au bord de la falaise:

C'est vrai que c'es un peu haut!

Un peu haut!!! ya au moins 20 mètres en dessous de nous!!

N'exagérons rien, non ya … euh je sais pas évaluer les distances comme ça moi.

…

Le commodore ou il est??

Quoi comment ça ou il est, il était là ya deux secondes!

On entendit le claquement significatif d'un pistolet qu'on arme, puis jack sentit l'embout froid de ce pistolet dans son dos.

Tu n'en ressortiras pas vivant pirate!!!

Jack leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, (_quel idiot ce commodore, Norrington était mieux lui, dommage qu'il soit mort!) _il prit le poignet d'Abi et sauta dans le vide. La chute parut interminable pour Abi mais le contact de l'eau lui fit reprendre ses esprit, déjà jack nageait vers le navire et elle dut se résigner à le suivre. Elle n'était pas parti depuis deux heures que les ennuis pointaient déjà le bout de leur tête, le voyage risquait d'être chaotique (_surtout avec ce débile charbonneux et alcoolisé!) _pensa Abi.


	6. les ennuis arrivent déjà !

**voila le 6eme chapitre des aventures du capitaine jack Sparrow en route pour une île que personne n'a jamais retrouvée et avec lui, Abi , embarquée de force enfin presque . voila bonne lecture et dite moi ce que vous en pensez !!! byebye**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 6: Les ennuis arrivent (déjà?!)

On aida Abi à monter sur le Pearl, jack ayant visiblement mieux à faire absorbé dans l'obtention d'un cap avec l'aide de son objet fétiche et néanmoins complètement déboussolé pour un compas. Dix minutes plus tard après d'innombrables grimaces et tours le capitaine indiqua une direction; Anna Maria prit la barre, le périple commençait enfin.

La première escale fut à Tortuga, jack en une journée avait bu la moitié de la réserve de rhum à lui tout seul et Abi se demandait où pouvait bien passer touts ces litres bu: sachant que l'homme est fait à 70 pourcent d'eau jack devait surement être fait à 70 pourcent de rhum c'était la seule explication. Pendant la descente à terre on demanda à Abi, enfin Gibbs demanda à Abi de surveiller jack car le capitaine du Pearl était réputé pour provoquer des bagarres générales dans tout les établissements qu'il visitait. Elle se retrouva donc attablée à l'une des tables d'une caverne de l'île mourant d'ennuis et attendant que jack finisse sa énième chope de rhum ou de je ne sais quoi d'alcoolisé. Quand tout d'un coup jack s'immobilisa et sembla se cacher derrière son bock, il suivait du regard quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un venant d'entrer dans la taverne, Abi regarda dans la direction du regard de jack et vit de ce que le pirate alcoolisé se cachait et ouvrit des yeux rond de surprise:

C'est… c'est …

Jack hocha rapidement la tête derrière son bock et continua de scruter silencieusement l'intrus. Abi déglutit bruyamment, le silence s'était fait dans la salle et tous les clients regardaient sans bruit le nouveau venu, il ouvrit la bouche et prononça ces mots d'une voix ou sonnait un accent asiatique:

Je cherche jack Sparrow, il m'a dérobé un objet d'une certaine valeur et j'aimerai le reprendre, n'est-ce pas jack???

Pendant l'énoncé de son annonce l'inconnu s'était approché de la table d'Abi et Jack et se tenait maintenant devant lui qui leva lentement les yeux devant son interlocuteur comme un enfant ayant fait une bêtise. Il lança un de ses sourires niais et prit la parole:

Salut Sao, ta prit des couleurs depuis notre dernière rencontre non??

C'est Sao Feng pour toi Sparrow!

Oui si tu veux Sao, bon tu sais c'est p'tetre pas moi qui l'ait ton machin truc bidule, tu sais ya plein d'autre gars qui aurait pu …

ASSEZ! rend le moi Sparrow je suis assez peu patient et tu le sais très bien!

Jack se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie quand un des acolytes du pirate asiatique l'arrêta:

Je vais le chercher et je reviens ok??

Il décocha un coud de coude à l'acolyte, prit Abi par le bras et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Bien sûr Sao Feng se lança à sa poursuite mais jack avait tout prévus une fois de plus: les fugitifs entrèrent dans une boutique de vêtements pour dames dont les clientes sortirent en hurlant devant le regard amusé de l'intrus et désabusé d'Abi. Il fouilla de-ci de-là regardant les toilettes les plus somptueuses devant Abi les sourcils froncés:

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore??!

Eh bien sa ne ce voit pas, je fais du shopping!

Quoi??!

Tient (dis jack en tendant une robe verte émeraude à Abi) celle-ci tira comme un gant et soulignera tes yeux à moins que ce ne soit tes cheveux … je sais plus.

…

Et celle-ci elle me va bien??? (jack venait de décintrer une robe et la mit devant lui comme pour l'essayer) oui je crois que sa fera l'affaire, aller hop en cabine trésor!!

Jack poussa Abi vers l'une des cabines et lui lança la robe verte quant à lui il s'installa dans la suivante essayant de rentrer dans la robe rouge délavé qu'il avait choisit. Le résultat fut, comment dire, assez bizarre car finalement jack était assez jolie en robe et on aurait vraiment dit une femme quand jack munit d'une ombrelle sortit en compagnie d'Abi dans sa robe verte:

J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça!!!

Tu ne crois quand même pas que Sao Feng et toute sa clic vont gober ça??

Si pourquoi??

C'est à ce même moment que Feng choisit de passer devant jack et Abi et s'arrêta pour leur demander si justement «elles» n'avaient pas vu un pirate et une jeune fille, jack voulant finaliser la supercherie répondit avec sa voix la plus aigu et flutée que «non» elles n'avaient pas vu ces deux individus et qu'elles devaient au plus vite rentrer chez elles . Le coin de la rue dépassé jack se débarrassa de son costume et faisant 1 révérence disproportionnée il invita Abi à danser, celle-ci d'en un premier temps le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis hésita mais jack s'impatientant la tira contre lui et commença à danser en chantant un vieil air de valse, Abi était impressionnée par la maitrise du pirate il dansait divinement bien s'en était grisant et effrayant à la fois, cette drôle de danse ne dura qu'un temps car Abi envouté par la mélodie se réveilla de ce doux rêve en repoussant violemment le pirate contre le mur, embarrassée une main se grattant la nuque:

Hum … bon c'est pas tout ça mais maintenant qu'on à échappé à Feng on va peut-être rentrée au Pearl non??

Tu danses pas si bien que ça finalement!

QUOI???

Ton père fait des éloges sur ta façon de danser mais finalement …

JE DANSE TRES BIEN … d'abord. Et puis c'était quoi l'objet que tu as volé à Feng???

D'abord je ne l'aie pas volé, je l'aie emprunté pour une durée indéterminée de plus je ne sais même plus c'que c'est, une carte? ah moins que ce ne soit un litre de rhum sa n'a aucun prix ces choses là!

Abi secoua la tête de dépit, il y a vraiment des moments où jack la fatiguait, mais pourquoi diable son père avant de partir l'avait laissé avec ce pirate et d'ailleurs où était-il celui-ci aussi?, les questions fourmillaient dans la tête d'Abi pendant que jack énumérant les choses lui semblant avoir une «certaine valeur», cherchait l'objet en question. Arrivée au Pearl, le problème du lit se posa car jack dans sa cabine n'avait qu'une couchette autant dire un semblant de lit, mais malheureusement pour le duo assez grand pour deux, ils s'élancèrent en chœur:

«J'prends la gauche»

«QUOI???»

«Non toi tu prends la droite!»

Gibbs qui avait entendu le début de la discussion et ne voulant pas de meurtre à bord s'engagea dedans en tant qu'arbitre:

Qu'est ce qui ce passe encore??

«Rien»

Vous en êtes sur??

«oui»

Finalement après négociations ce fût jack qui obtint la place de gauche et Abi celle de droite, la fin de la soirée se passa sans encombres a part une dispute entre Pintel et Raguetti sur la façon de laver un pont mais personne ne prêta attention aux dires des deux matelots car ces deux-là ne pouvaient jamais se parler sans s'engueuler. Abi un peu mélancolique regardait défiler l'eau azure la tête appuyer sur le bastingage quant à jack il vérifiait que son deuxième amour, car son premier étant la mer, était en bonne état. Passant devant peut être le futur troisième avec une bouteille de rhum, il s'arrêta réfléchit deux minutes et vint se poser à côté d'elle: (attention passage en anglais)

Hello there love

There's not enough rhum in the world jack I'm sorry

Fine … ,i guess it's just me and the bottle of rhum!!

Jack parti d'un pas boudeur dans sa cabine, Abi le regarda s'en aller avec des yeux ronds de surprise.

Le Pearl était parti peu avant la tombée de la nuit pour avoir de l'avance, le vent frais du large s'engouffrait dans les voiles noires du navires, il était près de minuit maintenant et il ne restait que jack à la barre les autres étant entrain de dormir, Abi s'était endormie elle aussi en regardant les étoiles allongée, les bras croisées derrière la nuque, sur le pont. La brume commençait à se lever et l'air si chaud et humide se refroidissait. Un frisson de froid parcouru l'échine du capitaine qui bu une énième rasade de rhum. Il commençait à se faire tard et le mélange rhum, fatigue faisait tomber de sommeil les paupières du pirate, il coinça la barre et ramassa Abi pour la caler dans le lit, quant à lui il s'affala à coté d'elle s'endormant avec le balancement du navire.

Il était près de midi quand jack se réveilla, la bouche pâteuse et ayant du mal à ouvrir les yeux, il regarda du coté d'Abi et le trouva vide, il avait enfin le lit pour lui tout seul et s'étala de tout son long dans le lit. Le pirate allait se rendormir quand de la vigie le perroquet de Cotton cria «TERRRRE, TERRRE A TRRRIBORRD», ahah il l'avait enfin trouver cette île, «l'île perdu», jack sauta du lit et se rua sur le pont. Un des membres de l'équipage était entrain de regarder de plus près cette île à la lunette quand une tornade nommée Sparrow déboula devant lui, lui arracha la lunette des mains et l'envoya valser dans les cordages, le mousse n'ayant pas aimé cela noya jack sous une vague de jurons que le pirate, pour toute réponse, envoya par-dessus bord le mousse effronté et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à ce genre là: «non mais j'vous jure… jle croit pas …», il saisit la lunette et regarda longuement l'île trifouillant quelques fois ses tresses et babioles attachées à ses dreadlocks . Abi quant à elle était sous le choc de la scène qui venait de se produire (_ça va de pire en pire, qu'est-ce que je fiche ici avec ce crétin à dreadlocks __jme__ le demande bien) _pendant ce temps la le mousse trempé essayait de remonter à bord du bateau.

Jack émergea enfin de ses pensées et prit la parole:

Bon alors qui vient avec moi visiter cette île??? hum??

Personne bien sur ne se désigna car le capitaine du Black Pearl avait encore une fâcheuse tendance à chaque expédition à ce qu'elle tourne au désastre.

Personne?? je vais donc désigner les heureux gagnants!!

L'équipage ouvrit des yeux rond et courut se cacher seul restait sur le pont Abi, Gibbs ainsi que Pintel et Raguetti qui eux n'avait pas suivit le déroulement de la scène.

Bon il en manque un, alors un dernier veinard??

Juste à ce moment le mousse trempé arriva à remonter le bastingage et ce vit désigner pour l'expédition malgré lui. Abi se retrouva donc dans une chaloupe avec 4 pirates dont un complètement déjanté et alcoolisé, pour visité une île surement et même déserte pour trouver un objet complètement inutile. ( _finalement je préférai resté avec mon frère à Nassau!!) _


	7. interlude

Pendant que jack, Abi, Gibbs serpentent dans les dédales des souterrains, un petit interlude s'impose vous ne trouvez pas?? hum? moi si! donc on se tait et on écoute!

J'ai quelques petites questions qui me trottent dans la tête depuis un moment et j'aimerais bien des réponses! mais avant je voudrais dire un merci chaleureux et alcoolisé ( oui je me suis mise au rhum et bah vous savez c'est… pas… si … mauvais… hips… pardon ) à…à … attendez je dois lire d'abord les noms, alors donc un grand merci à:

REMERCIEMENTS CHALEUREUX ET ALCOOLISES AU RHUM:

-**DuncanHeart**

-**loveitachi** (tient «ITACHI» c'est pas une marque de magnéto ça? mais siiiiii c'est d'ailleurs mon magnéto… mais je me fourvoie!)

-**Palimpsyde** (bizarre comme pseudo!)

-**Kate Watson Sharp** ( t'a oublié le «E» devant Sharp!hihi)

Et… et… pis ya plus personne dommage moi j'aime bien remercier les gens

Donc j'en viens aux questions qui me tracassent!!!:

1ere question ( un peu osée, je commence fort, personne coincée s'abstenir!!!)

Vous pensez que sous son corsaire, le capitaine Jack Sparrow porte:

- un caleçon

-Un slip

-Un maillot de bain

-Rien

-Autres (genres string, … etc)

Perso je vois bien un caleçon avec des petits bateaux , sinon j'attends votre réponse.

2eme question eh ben… yen a pas!!! Tient ça vous fera les dents!

Et sinon vous avez déjà essayé des céréales avec du rhum et bah c'est… pas bon du tout yeurk!

Voila le prochaine fois que je prendrai la parole ce sera pour vous raconter la suite de mon histoire ne attendant je vais aller faire mes satanés devoirs raaah saloperies et sinon yen a 1 parmi vous qu'est très fort en physique???

Bye bye

De la part d'un oiseaux fatigué ( je veux aller au dodo!!!!)


	8. sortez moi de là !

**voila un nouveaux chapitre assez long, donc dite moi ce que vous en pensez !! sinon j'ai pas eut beaucoup de réponde a ma petite question de l'interlude , j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis !!! sinon bah rien de nouveaux dans ma vie trépidante dc R.A.S !**

**marque ta page cher lecteur !! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 7: Sortez-moi de là!!!

Le groupe accosta sur la plage de sable blanc et le mousse récalcitrant fut désigné pour garder la chaloupe, le reste s'enfonça dans la jungle épaisse de l'île à la recherche d'un je-ne-sais-quoi, d'après les dires de jack la chose en question se trouverai au cœur de l'île dans une grotte souterraine. La jungle était vraiment épaisse mais un tunnel avait été coupé dans la masse de végétation de l'île comme si on savait que jack et les autres passerai par là, finalement la troupe arriva à un croisement de deux chemin, l'un descendant vers une rivière, l'autre tournant brutalement vers la gauche. Pintel et Raguetti prirent la gauche sans se poser de questions, quant à Abi elle s'arrêta et se posa la question (_soit je vais avec ce débile de pirate__ qui veut à tout prix me sauter dessus__, et son second, __ou alors je suis ces deux crétins aussi idiots que leur pieds, ouais autant se pendre_

Abi choisit finalement de suivre les deux pirates mais jack la rattrapa et la tira avec lui malgré elle.

Ils arrivèrent près de la rivière et virent une embarcation, en deux trois mouvements jack et Gibbs sautèrent dedans et attendirent Abi qui arriva d'un pas las. La rivière était calme et sereine se qui ne facilita pas le voyage car les deux pirates chantaient à tut tête leur chanson préférée:

«_yo__ ho, __yo__ ho a __pirate's__ life for me _

_We__ pillage, __we __plunder, __we__ rifle, and __loot_

_Drink up, me '__earties __yo__ ho._

_We __kidnap__ and ravage and __don't __give__ a __hoot_

_Drink up me '__earties __yo__ ho __…__»_

Abi s'enfouit la tête dans ses mains de dépit, pourquoi mais pourquoi son père lui avait demandé à lui de veiller sur elle surtout qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seul, elle n'avait plus 16 ans!! La croisière prit fin d'un coup à la surprise des trois passagers à bord de la chaloupe. Un banc de sable venait de couper net la descente, Gibbs et jack descendirent pousser la barque hors du banc, une fois remonté dans l'embarcation le courant commença à devenir de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus violent, des remous faisait tanguer la chaloupe dangereusement, l'entrée d'une grotte sous-marine arrivait rapidement:

ATTENTION!!!!

Jack et Gibbs se retournèrent vers Abi qui pointait l'entrée de la grotte, un bruit mat se fit entendre, la demoiselle ferma les yeux et fit une grimace de douleur. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, jack et Gibbs étaient étendus inconscient au fond de la chaloupe. Les remous menaçaient à tout moment de faire exploser la barque (_et ces __deux-là__ qui _dorment!!!!) et le courant devenait celui d'un torrent, le boyau se resserrant et donnant de la vitesse au liquide bouillonnant. Un craquement lugubre se fit entendre, Abi regarda le fond de la barque au milieu des deux évanouit, une grande fissure venait d'apparaitre et se propageait sur toute la longueur de la chaloupe, dans la pénombre de la grotte, elle distingua une chose sombre, un éclair de lucidité frappa Abi (un_ rocher, un gros rocher!!!) _Elle eut juste le temps d'attraper le bras des deux hommes que la barque se fracassait sur la masse rocheuse, le contact avec l'eau fut dur, le liquide était glacé et coupait la respiration de la demoiselle. Les deux pirates étaient plus lourd qu'elle ne l'aurait crut, Abi coulait, elle n'arrivait à remonter à l'air libre même si elle était bonne nageuse ces deux poids lourds ne l'aidait pas (je_ dois en lâcher un c'est inévitable mais lequel?? je ne peux pas choisir__ quoi que si je lâchais jack sa m'arrangerai bien __!!Mais si je ne le fais pas je vais mourir noyée et eux avec! Non tentons le tout pour le tout aller vas-y ma vieille tu peux y arriver!!! ) _Alors qu'elle allait tenter une remontée le courant redevint calme et la hauteur de l'eau diminua de même, elle avait pied maintenant et pouvait tenir jack et Gibbs plus fermement, elle aperçut une plage et s'y dirigea au prix d'un dur effort et y coucha les deux dormeurs, elle s'y effondra elle aussi, fatiguée par la péripétie qui venait de se produire, glacée jusqu'aux os elle se recroquevilla sur le sable et s'endormit aussitôt. Jack se réveilla une heure plus tard avec un mal de crane épouvantable, il se releva massant sa nuque et regarda autour de lui, il était dans une sorte de caverne aux parois lisses et reflétant les mouvements de l'eau, juste à côté de lui Gibbs ronflait en suçant son pouce et quelques mètres plus bas il y avait Abi entrain de dormir. Plus haut il y avait … un squelette! Jack haussa les épaules à la vue du macchabé mais il y avait une chose entre ses mains, le pirate s'approcha et vit une bouteille de rhum, l'espoir revenait et tout irait mieux avec ça surtout son mal de tête, il arracha la bouteille de liquide merveilleux des mains du mort, la bouteille résista quelques instants puis les os craquèrent et libérèrent la bouteille de leurs emprise, jack tomba sur les fesses et déboucha le trésor qui s'offrait sous ses yeux, avec un grand «POP» sonore, le pirate regarda à gauche puis à droite pour voir si personne ne l'avait vu puis bu une grande rasade de rhum, qui le renversa aussitôt sur le sable: le degré d'alcool de la dite boisson avait due grimpé en flèche depuis la mort de son propriétaire . Il alla réveiller son second:

Ehh pssit … (de 2 doigts il tapota l'épaule du second) ehh tu dors???

Grroupf

??? sa veut dire quoi ça?? bon tant pis yen aura plus pour moi (jack dis cela avec un grand sourire et s'installa près d'Abi la regardant dormir)

Tout en buvant il inspectait tout les recoins de la caverne ou il avait atterrit, et d'ailleurs il ne se souvenait pas trop de comment il était arrivé ici, puis un déclic dans sa tête lui fit se souvenir… l'entrée de la grotte… et depuis le trou noir. Abi se tourna sur le dos et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, tout était si flous et si vague, elle avait envie de dormir mais elle avait si froid. Jack se pencha vers Abi, papillonnant des yeux, quand elle réussit enfin à les ouvrir elle se trouva face à face avec deux autres yeux curieux noir et charbonneux, elle poussa un cri de peur et recula.

Sa… sa fait longtemps que t'es réveillé???

Non … bof … je sais plus, t'en veux un peu, si tu veux je te prête ma… non la moitié… non le quart de… enfin un pti peu de ma bouteille c'est sympa non??

Trop aimable jack .

Il tendit la bouteille de rhum à Abi qui en but une rasade … et qui en recracha la moitié sur le sable:

Touss, touss … c'est fort ton truc c'est imbuvable!

Fais attention yen a qu'une, sa ce gaspille pas!!

Y fait froid ici non??

Un peu sa va, attends je crois qu'il ya un manteau là-bas, je vais le chercher.

Il se dirigea vers le squelette de tout à l'heure et lui prit son manteau, s'était un manteau de marin tout ce qu'il ya de plus simple et pas en mauvaise état. Il en revêtit Abi qui le trouva tout de suite à son gout et l'adopta mais ne sachant pas d'où il provenait. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers Gibbs et le réveillèrent de force, après le ronfleur réveillé ils commencèrent l'inspection de la caverne et y trouvèrent au fond même de la grotte un couloir sombre et profond menant tout droit dans les profondeurs de la roche.

Bon il faut une torche!

Abi et Gibbs regardèrent jack puis la bouteille, la bouteille qu'il tenait entre les mains puis jack, qui n'était pas idiot à ce point là comprit tout de suit ce qu'on voulait faire à sa bouteille.

Non … non alors là non je vous l'interdit c'est un crime, un meurtre, un … un …**rhum**iscide!!

C'est pour la bonne cause jack donne la moi!

A toi surtout pas, tu ne sais même pas apprécier une bonne bouteille de rhum, alors ni compte même pastrésor!!

Le second et la demoiselle se regardèrent et se comprirent instantanément, jack les sourcils froncés regarda Abi et Gibbs avancé lentement vers lui, (oh_ non, pas ça, cours jack cours, sauve ta peau et ta bouteille pendant que tu y es!!!) _Le pirate prit ses jambes à son cou et se réfugia derrière le squelette, mais Abi et Gibbs sautèrent sur le fugitifs et une terrible bagarre s'ensuivit! Pendant que Abi et jack se tiraient mutuellement les cheveux, Gibbs essayait tant bien que mal de récupérer la bouteille d'alcool, finalement Abi arriva à immobiliser jack et sa bouteille que le marin arracha des mains du vaincu et en imbiba un torchon, en faite un but de robe de la demoiselle, planté sur un bout de bois, qui était en faite un os du pauvre gars qui était mort ici ; on redonna la bouteille à moitié vide à son propriétaire qui se lamenta pendant tout le trajet du couloir. Les trois compères débouchèrent sur une salle lumineuse pleine de lucioles, c'était donc ces bestioles volantes qui illuminait la salle et laissait entrevoir au trio, dans le fond de la salle, deux porte identiques. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au milieu de la salle aux lucioles, et entendirent alors, derrière eux, une grille, se levant dans un son de cliquetis métallique et laissa entrevoir dans son contenu aussi noir que la nuit: deux yeux jaunes fauves, brillant de milles feux. Le trio recula automatiquement devant les prunelles brulantes mais la chose avança et sortit de la pénombre de sa tanière montrant à la lumière un lion écarlate aussi rouge que le sang avec des griffes d'un bleu intense ainsi que ses moustaches. Le félin émit un rugissement terrible signe de sa famine et s'approcha dangereusement de jack, Gibbs et Abi. Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur le visage de jack se qui ne rassurait pas la demoiselle ( _oh non pas maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il va encore inventer??)_ il chuchota à l'oreille de Gibbs qui réfléchit sur le moment puis acquiesça, il tira Abi par le bras et lui expliqua le plan de jack, qui était simple en soi: attendre que le lion saute sur eux et au dernier moment ils se pousseront et le félin se prendra le mur en pleine tête, mais encore fallait-il le faire! Mais à ce moment même le mousse récalcitrant déboula dans la salle aux lucioles attirant tout les regards sur lui et surtout celui du lion. Le jeune homme se ficha sur place mais il était trop tard, le gros chat fonçait déjà sur lui pour le dévoré et n'en fit d'ailleurs qu'une bouchée sanglante… Gibbs cacha les yeux d'Abi et jack réprimanda une grimace de dégout (un peu comme si il avait vu la langue de Cotton XD). Le félin rassasier retourna au fond de sa caverne laissant derrière lui une flaque de sang. Jack nauséeux décida de filer sans attendre mais il se heurta à la grille qui se releva lentement devant lui, laissant voir un couloir allumé par des torches accroché aux parois des murs. Le capitaine du Pearl et de l'expédition marchait devant quand tout d'un coup un courant d'air gigantesque souffla les torches et le trio se retrouva dans le noir le plus complet, ils continuèrent à avancer à tâtons mais le pirate n'avait pas prévu les marches à quelques mètres de lui et s'étala donc dans l'escalier de pierre:

Attention… ya un escalier…

Abi et Gibbs étaient mort de rire, finalement ils réussirent à descendre l'escalier assassin et se retrouvèrent dans une salle aussi noire que le couloir mais une chose non identifiée et fluorescente prônait au milieu de la salle. Jack avança comme un aveugle jusqu'à l'objet: alors… ça ressemblait à une sorte de fontaine, sculptée dans la pierre, envahit par la mousse, un tout petit filet d'eau coulait dans la vasque prévu à cette effet. L'eau quant à elle était cristalline (non je ne fais pas de la pub!!!!) et limpide comme de l'eau de roche ainsi que d'un bleu presque irréaliste (_oui… c'est ça… j'en suis sûr.. c'est… c'est …):_

LA FONTAINE DE JOUVENCE cria jack d'un cri sur aigu et exalté!

Abi, sceptique lança une remarque sifflante qui fut accueillit par le regard noir du capitaine du Pearl:

J'la voyais plus magistrale ta fontaine, je sais pas c'est quand même la fontaine de jouvence …

Jack avança devant elle jusqu'à touché le bout de son nez et lui dit d'un ton plein de défi:

Je vous signale au passage ma chère demoiselle, que personne n'a jamais au grand jamais n'a trouvé la dite fontaine! Nous somme donc les premiers à la voir!!!

Abi n'appréciait guère le ton que prenait jack avec elle, elle allait donc lui décocher une gifle monumentale quand jack l'arrêta net, haussant les sourcils et laissant échapper un «oh» exclamation:

Doucement ma chère, il ne faudrait pas vous blessez, ce serait dommage, une si jolie main peut servir a bien des choses …( pas d'allusions non non )

LACHE MOI!! dit Abi en arrachant son poignet de la main de jack.

Comme vous voudrez, dit le pirate en exécutant une révérence digne d'un roi.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Abi qui poussa jack à terre, de toutes ses forces, lequel vit rouge:

Tu l'auras voulu ma jolie, cette fois c'est la guerre!!!

Ah ouais??? bah vient me chercher espèce d'alcoolique!

Oh non, t'aurais pas due dire ça

Pourquoi ça Gibbs?

Gibbs n'eut pas le temps de répondre que jack se précipitait sur la demoiselle, une bagarre explosa:

Pendant que Abi tirait les dreads du pirates celui s'amusait à lui en faire en ébouriffant et en faisant des nœuds dans la chevelure d'Abi, ensuite les deux furies roulèrent l'un sur l'autre pendant au moins 10 minutes, en même temps que la dispute se faisant des insultes fusaient de tous les coins parmi lesquelles on retenait: bourgeoise, alcoolique, sainte nitouche, épouvantail, et bien d'autres. Le cataclysme finit 30 minutes plus tard dos contre terre.

Bon si vous avez fini on pourrait peut être prendre de l'eau et s'en aller non??

Oui ce serait bien en effet!

Bon donne moi la bouteille jack

HEIN???

Bah oui, comment veux-tu prendre de l'eau sinon?

Jack donna la bouteille a contre cœur, de toute façon il n'y en avait presque plus!

Gibbs prit la bouteille et se dirigea vers la fontaine, et enfonça la bouteille dans le liquide azur qui se rempli en faisant des bulles. Quandla bouteille fut enfin remplit du liquide précieux on l'enroula dans un morceau d'étoffe pour la préserver des mauvais coups.

Quand tout d'un coup la salle devint noire et le sol se mit à trembler si fort que le trio ne tenait plus debout. Les lucioles qui éclairaient la première salle arrivèrent en bourdonnant:

Sa bourdonne des lucioles normalement?? demanda jack dont la voix tremblait

Non j'crois pas …

Alors protégé vous sa va faire mal!

En effet jack avait raison les lucioles furieuses piquaient maintenant bras, jambes et tête du trio qui se protégeait tant bien que mal. Heureusement les lucioles même furieuses émettaient toujours de la lumières et l'on pouvait voir à la place de la fontaine un énorme trou, l'idée fit «tilt» dans la tête de jack: il fallait sauter! Mais malheureusement la chance n'était pas de leur coté car le lion avait de nouveaux faim et arrivait de plus en plus vite. Il fit sauter Abi en première puis Gibbs, il allait le faire a son tour quand il sentit le souffle chaud du lion sur sa nuque, le pirate déglutit bruyamment. Le lion sortit ses griffe et décocha à sa future proie un coup de griffe laissant sur l'épaule de jack trois large trait sanglants. Jack essaya bien de s'enfuir mais le lion était plus rapide et sauta sur lui posant ses pattes pesantes sur sa poitrine et rugissant de faim ( _sa__ s'annonce mal on dirait! SORTEZ MOI DE LA!!!)_


	9. douche froide

Chapitre 8 : douche froide

Le lion se rapprochait de plus en plus de la figure de jack qui se reculait, cette fois il ne voyait pas comment faire pour se sortir de ce pétrin et toujours ces foutus lucioles piquantes qui bourdonnait … mais oui … les lucioles mais comment les orienter vers le matou géant ?? Le lion rugit de plus belle et les lucioles bourdonnèrent encore plus, le bruit était la solution , il entreprit donc de faire le plus de bruit possible mais immobilisé comme il était il ne pouvait rien faire … sauf siffler !! après un sifflement d'enfer les lucioles plus énervées que jamais fondirent, dans un bourdonnement du tonnerre, sur le lion qui lâcha sa proie pour aller se cacher, mais il n'avait pas prévu le retour des lucioles furieuses, et se dépêcha dans une espèce de course chancelante vers le trou ou il tomba la tête la première : le trou dissimulait un long tunnel en pente , jack se laissa glisser jusqu'à un puits de lumière ou il dégringola pour choir dans une mare de buisson. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes joue contre terre reprenant ses esprits puis releva la tête des buissons pour voir le lieu de son atterrissage : c'était une petite clairière dans la jungle entouré d'une douce lumière passant entre les feuilles des arbres fruitiers . il chercha Abi et Gibbs des yeux mais ne vit personnes à part un couple de chinchilla grignotant mais qui s'enfuirent à la vue de ce dernier. Il se décida donc à se lever et a partir à la recherche de ses compagnons de fortune, il longea une rivière par un petit sentier à l'ombre du soleil brulant, caracola tel un hippocampe magique dans les hautes herbes d'une prairie puis finit finalement sa recherche devant un baobab géant jonché de petite maison sur ses branches géantes, des pont suspendus dans le vide rejoignaient deux plateformes suspendu elle-même par des câbles . l'immense arbre fourmillait de partout révélant une activité humaine intense, de gros paniers transportant des indigènes montait et descendait du tronc énorme du baobab. Jack resta bouche bée devant ce monstre de la nature et de ses habitants, quand quelques choses le piqua à la nuque :

Saleté de mous…

Mais la chose qui l'avait piqué n'été pas un moustique et quand il retira la main de son cou pour assommer la bestiole, il découvrit non pas le cadavre en bouilli de la saleté mais une petite fléchette ornée de plume .

… tique ?

Il n'eut pas finit son mot qu'il tomba à la renverse succombant à la substance hautement somnifère dont on avait enduit la fléchette en question. A terre il distingua 5 formes approchant de lui puis tout devint noir . les 5 formes se trouvait être des indigènes de l'arbre observé, craignant pour la survie de l'arbre il avait prit le pirate pour une menace, genre un bucheron ( d'ailleurs qui voudrait voir jack Sparrow avec une chemise de bucheron et une hache ?? ). Jack dans les nuages ils attachèrent solidement ses poignets et ses chevilles à une branche, se dirigèrent vers l'un des « ascendeurs » du baobab et l'amenèrent sur une des places suspendues où , justement, Abi et Gibbs étaient ficelés à deux troncs d'arbres. Arrivée là, on coupa les liens de jack pour l'installer sur le tronc d'arbre qui l'attendait bien sagement, après avoir bâillonné, ficelé, fixé, attaché et coller jack à son tronc, les ravisseurs laissèrent le groupe seul pour se dirigé vers une cabane bien plus grande que toutes les autres réunis. Abi qui était attachée au tronc le plus près du dormeur entreprit de le réveillé : elle essaya d'abord par le réveil sonore , qui ne marcha pas , puis par bien d'autres choses qui marchèrent autant que le premier, puis elle envient aux mains enfin aux pieds puisque ses mains étaient elles aussi solidement attaché au tronc . Après un nombre incalculable de coup de pieds jack se décida enfin à émergé :

Humm… hein… de quoi sa s'agit ??

Enfin tu te réveille !!



J'ai bien le droit de dormir, c'est pas interdit par la loi à c'que je sache ??

De toute façon tu ne respecte pas la loi !

C'est vrai donc j'ai raison et tu as tort !

QUOI ! … mais … mais … Gibbs dites quelques chose !!

Jack, tu ne remarques rien ?

Euhhh on est attaché à un arbre ??

Bien et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait monsieur perspicacité, hum ??

Ah toi ne commence pas !!

Commencer quoi, je vous pris ??

Ahh ne joue pas les bourgeoise avec moi se ne prend pas !

Heureusement que je suis attachée sinon …

… sinon quoi, hein, ??

STOP !!

…

…

Bon, on arrête ça tout de suite et on se concentre pour savoir comment on va se sortir d'ici, jack des idées ??

Avant que jack ne puisse répliquer, les indigènes arrivèrent sur la place avec un homme revêtu de plume de aras multicolores et sur la tête une espèce de couronne constituée de matériaux indéterminés tel que le visuel n'était pas très joli. Le chef de la tribu leur parla dans un charabia indigène incompréhensible …

Non mais c'est pas la peine on comprend rien !!

Jack venait d'interrompre le chef dans une phrase de son discourt, tout le monde le regarda d'un air qui ne voulais rien dire de bon .

Super maintenant tu les as mit en colère !!

Un petit homme se dégagea alors de derrière le chef, se planta devant le trio et leur dit dans une phrase sans accent :

Ce que voulait dire notre seigneur c'est que nous somme une tribu cannibale et que ce soir vous serez mangés, vous passerez le premier, dit-il en désignant jack, bonne dernière journée.

Sur ce ils se dispersèrent tous.

Jack et Abi en proie à la panique se regardèrent avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, il y eut un instant de silence, puis la seconde d'après ils se secouèrent pour faire tomber les cordes. Rien à faire elles ne bougeaient pas d'un poil. Soudain un furet apparut sur le tronc d'Abi reniflant les trois complices , ses pattes étaient noires ainsi que le contour de son œil droit, le reste était d'un blanc cassé très doux, ses yeux était vif et malicieux, il s'appelait licorice mint , mais on peut abrégé en lico.

Lico était d'une nature curieuse , et tout le monde sait que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ! il se glissa donc jusqu'à l'épaule de Abi et la chatouilla avec ses moustaches, Abi gloussa aussitôt, jack faisant fonctionner ses méninges tourna la tête et hurla :

A…Abi ne regarde pas mais tu as un énorme rat sur l'épaule !!

Pfouuu… ce n'est pas un rat mais un furet crétin !

J'vois pas la différence !

Débile !

Le pirate et la demoiselle se fusillèrent du regard, pendant que lico goutait la corde qui coupait le souffle à abi qui se retrouva libre en un rien de temps. Elle libéra ensuite Gibbs et regarda jack avec un grand sourire :



Aller Abi, trésor , détache moi !je sais que tu en meurs d'envie !

Désolé jack, les lois de la nature sont bien faites et justement tu vas en faire les frais, bonne journées capitaine !

Jack était bouche bée , comment pouvait-elle faire ça après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle enfin il avait pas fait grands chose mais quand même c'est pas comme ça qu'on traite son chaperon !

Et qu'est-ce que tu fera quand ton père te verra revenir seule ?? dit jack avec un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

Abi s'arrêta net en plein mouvement, elle n'avait pas pensé à ça !

Elle se retourna vers jack, qui arborait un sourire éblouissant, avec un regard noir. A contrecœur elle le détacha et repris la direction qu'elle avait prise quelques secondes auparavant. Tout d'un coup lico qui se reposait, tranquille, sur l'épaule de la demoiselle , hérissa le poil et s'enfuit dans la masse végétale, Abi haussa les épaules . Quand soudain, le pont sur lequel ils s'étaient engagé commença à vibré :

Je suppose que c'est pas bon signe ça ?

Tout juste ma belle !

Accrochez-vous c'est un conseil !

« quoi ? »

En effet les indigènes s'étaient tous rassemblés à l'entrée du pont et hurlaient dans un charabia incompréhensible, leur mécontentement. Au premier rang, deux armoires à glaces avec deux machettes.

Y vont faire quoi avec ces machettes ?? demanda jack inquiet.

Devine , jack !

Non , y vont pas le faire !

Non bien sûr ils vont nous offrir des fleurs !

C'est vrai ??

NON !

Un premier coup de machette sur une des cordes, fit osciller le pont , les occupant s'accrochèrent aux cordes , chancelants.

Si on ne veut pas finir au fond du gouffre on ferait mieux de courir !dit jack dans un souffle avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, les bras en l'air .

Toute la petite troupe se mit donc à courir en direction de la sortie du pont , qui n'allait pas tarder à succomber aux cous de machettes des indigènes mécontents .

Abi arriva au niveau du pirate et commença la session de reproche, au moins si elle mourrait aujourd'hui , elle aurait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, sa sera au moins sa de fait dans sa longue liste des choses à faire avant de mourir dans une jungle étouffante , dans d'atroces souffrances.

Tout sa c'est de ta faute !!

Tais-toi et cours on verra ca plus tard !

Non ! maintenant !

Abi arrêta jack net et lui débita tout ce qui lui avait déplus depuis le début du voyage , de son embarquement sur le Pearl jusqu'au pont, autant de dire qu'il y en avait beaucoup de reproches à faire, Gibbs qui était à la traine les avait dépasser depuis belle lurette et arrivait maintenant au bout du pont . Arrivé sur la terre ferme , ll remarqua que jack et Abi étaient immobiles au milieu du pont qui menaçait à chaque instants de céder et d'envoyer les deux personnes au fond de l'abysse au-dessus de laquelle le pont était suspendu. Gibbs essaya de les appeler mais le bruit des indigènes en colère et les cris d'abi contre jack , cachait la voie de gibbs .



Tout d'un coup la corde de gauche céda sous les coups de machette, Abi réussit à s'agripper à la corde restante , tandis que jack se retrouvait précipité dans le vide, mais attrapa au dernier moment la corde qui avait cédée ; la seconde corde cassa à son tour et cette fois se fut Abi qui tombait dans le vide, elle se rattrapa au pied de jack qui descendit d'au moins de deux mètres de la corde à laquelle il était suspendu .

Gibbs, on se retrouve au Pearl !! en attendant, toi, tu me lâches !!

Jack secoua vigoureusement son pied ou était accrochée la pauvre Abi en proie à des crises de vertige , qui s'agrippa de plus bel en ressentant les secousses .

Arrête !!

Et pourquoi le devrais-je ?? donne-moi une seule bonne raison de faire ça ??

Parce que … eh bien parce que je suis jolie ?

Dommage pour toi princesse c'est pas une bonne raison !

Jack entendit un sinistre craquement , il leva les yeux en amont de la corde et se tut .

Quoi ? qu'est-ce que c'est ? jack ?

J'espère que t'aimes les sensations fortes

Hein ??

C'est à ce moment là que la corde choisit de se rompre et de précipiter le couple dans les eaux froides du torrent qui se trouvait tout au fond du gouffre.

Jack attrapa Abi en proie à la panique :

J'espère que t'aimes les douches froides ?? cria-t-il

Abi sourit et s'accrocha à son cou . l'eau bouillotante se rapprochait dangereusement vite , jack et Abi fermèrent les yeux attendant le choc de l'eau .


	10. jack sparrow crusoé

**eh oui me revoila pour de nouvelle aventure avec le bac en poche !!voila un nouveau chapitre des aventure de notre facétieux jack et de notre pauvre abi qui doit subir toutes ses conneries!! donc je vous laisse lire et je ne dirai qu'un seul mot reviewwwwww !  
**

Chap 9 : jack sparrow crusoé

Le contact avec l'eau fut rude, comme si ils s'étaient écrasés sur un bloc de pierre. L'eau comme jalouse sépara instantanément le couple et les envoya dans la direction opposé à chacun. Jack perdit vite de vue Abi, qui essayait tant bien de mal de e maintenir hors de l'eau furieuse qui l'emportait on ne sait ou . Elle essaya de crier mais tout se qui sortit de sa gorge se fut un gargouillis, impuissante elle vit jack disparaitre dans la colère du torrent. Maintenant se serait chacun pour soi, sauver sa peau avant tout en oubliant pas que les indigènes n'avaient surement pas renoncé à leur diner.

Mais quelque chose d'autre observait la scène du haut du gouffre, c'était lico, le furet curieux qui avait aidé Abi à se libérer des cannibales. IL observait maintenant sa maitresse et notre dreadeux se débattre dans les eaux tumultueuses du torrent. Il aurait bien voulut les aider ,mais lico détestait l'eau sous toutes ses formes et préférait des breuvages plus sucré comme le miel ou alors s'abreuver dans des bouteilles que des humains avaient oubliées , bizarrement, chaque fois qu'il goutait à cette boisson à la couleur du miel , il se retrouvait les quatre pattes en l'air assommé par un mystérieux ingrédient , mais il adorait sa, on avait donc tous compris que ce cher rongeur était accro au rhum !

Un rongeur alcoolique , on aura tout vu ici

Il poursuivit donc son observation en essayant de ne pas perdre de vue sa cher maitresse et son ami aussi alcoolique que bizarre.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxx

Abi commençait à fatiguer .

Les vagues fabriquées par les remous de l'eau , l'envoyait systématiquement au fond de l'eau et l'y maintenait comme si on essayait de la noyer. Les premières fois elle arrivait à briser cette force qui la maintenait sous l'eau mais maintenant à bout de force, elle n'y arrivait plus .

Elle tenta désespérément une ultime remontée à la surface , de ses dernière forces elle poussa sur ses jambes et arriva finalement à immerger de l'eau , le torrent s'était calmé mais le courant était toujours aussi rapide , la masse d'eau était maintenant entouré de verdure imposante et d'arbres en

Tous genres. Quand soudain Abi remarqua quelque chose , elle n'avait pas encore porter son regard vers l'horizon et quand ce fut le cas elle remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituelle, en effet l'horizon n'avait plus …. d'horizon ! le torrent se finissait en cascade !! la demoiselle fut prise de panique et essaya de rebrousser chemin mais rien n'y fit , le courant était vraiment trop fort pour la pauvre Abi , la distance entre elle et la chute d'eau s'amenuisait de seconde en seconde et bientôt elle arrivait à l'entrée de la chute , généralement il ya toujours un rocher et cette cascade n'y faisait pas exception ; Abi s'accrocha donc de toutes ses force au rocher mais, ayant séjourné un long moment dans l'eau , la pierre avait été envahit pas la mousse et les algues , ce qui rendait sa surface normalement remplie d'aspérités, glissante. Les doigts d'Abi ne purent donc pas s'accrocher longtemps au gros cailloux et durent par dépit lâchées leur prise ce qui mit leur propriétaire dans un situation assez délicate .

Un flux d'eau glacée la submergea et la poussa vers le vide ou elle tomba : la chute parut à Abi interminable , elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le sol qui se rapprochait à vive allure …

La chute d'eau du torrent se finissait pas un lagon calme et serein , se lagon se vidait dans un autre petit lagon et ainsi de suite jusqu'à une petite rivière dont le courant était presque imperceptible à 

l'œil nu . les eaux du lagon étaient d'un bleu azur et si limpide par rapport à l'eau boueuse et pleine de débris , du torrent qui se déversait ici. Bizarrement , l'eau du lagon était extrêmement chaude et le contact entre l'eau glacée du torrent et l'eau chaude du lagon créait une bouchée de vapeur tout autour de la chute, bien sur la chute de l'eau dans le bassin était d'un vacarme assourdissant . Le lagon était entouré d'une flore luxuriante et verdoyante, toute plante y était représentée et des plages de sable blanc avait été dessinée par le temps et l'érosion juste sous les palmiers, c'était un décors de rêve .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Jack avait perdu de vue la demoiselle et s'en inquiétait : avait-elle survécut ?? était-elle encore vivante ?? ou pire encore avait-elle trouvé du rhum et allait-elle le garder pour elle toute seul ?? la dernière question du pirate le fit frissonner, « c'est la pire chose qu'elle pourrait faire » pensa jack qui essayait tant bien que mal de rester à la surface. Mais c'était sans compter sur les vagues qui le poussait au fond. Jack remonta à la surface encore une fois, il était glacé jusqu'aux os et l'hypothermie le guettait de près, il n'arrivait plus à bouger et se laissait maintenant emporter par le courant tel une jolie petite feuille morte , sauf que celle là elle à des dreads c'est juste sa la différence. IL ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par le torrent en formation étoile de mer.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, les remous du torrent s'étaient calmés mais le courant était toujours aussi fort , il regarda autour de lui et vit sur les berges, car maintenant il y avait des berges, des arbres et autres palmiers et une verdure verdoyante, il se laissa à regarder ce magnifique paysage quand soudain , le courant s'accéléra , le pirate releva la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués, « c'est quoi cette fumée ?? c'est normale ca ?? » plus il avançait vers la fumée , plus le courant s'accélérait et quand il fut tout près , la vision qu'il eut de ce qui l'attendait ne le réjouissait pas du tout ! Bien sur il essaya de s'accrocher au rocher esseulé planté au milieu de la cascade, mais c'était trop tard , bien trop tard ; Il tomba la tête la première dans le vide enfumé de la chute d'eau et on eut même droit à un magnifique plat à l'arrivée ( ce qui doit faire super mal !! ) , jack coula à pic dans le lagon .

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxx

Abi réussit enfin à rejoindre une plage du lagon , elle rampa jusqu'à un endroit sec et s'allongea au soleil pour sécher. Tout d'un coup , elle entendit un hurlement , elle se releva et vit un truc noir gesticulant tombé du haut de la chute , elle suivit des yeux la chose mouvante jusqu'à son point de chute et fit une grimace de douleur : le truc venait de s'écraser dans un magnifique plat en bas de la chute, elle haussa les épaules et se recoucha et ferma les yeux.

Elle les rouvrit d'un coup et se releva aussi vite qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux , sa venait de faire tilt dans sa tête, le truc noir gesticulant c'était jack !! Elle chercha des yeux le pirate dans l'eau limpide du lagon, « il ne remonte pas ! mais remonte pauvre con !! » , elle le trouva enfin au fond de l'eau , des bulles remontait à la surface, Abi soupira de soulagement, puis … plus de bulle ! Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds , fit les cents pas et finit par décida que il fallait peut-être aller le sauver ?? il avait du s'écouler au moins 5 minutes entre le moment ou les bulles avaient cesser de monter à la surface et la pensé de sauvetage ; Abi dégrafa les agrafes de sa robe et se retrouva en jupon et corset dans la jungle , elle eut le reflex de regarder à gauche et droite pour voir si personne ne l'observait et plongea dans l'eau dans la direction du noyé charbonneux . elle refit surface pour prendre de 

l'oxygène et plongea dans les profondeurs du lagon pour y retrouver un jack , objet très rare mais complètement con . Finalement elle arriva auprès de jack le saisit et le remonta à la surface , « il était plus léger dans l'eau !! » pensa Abi en essayant tant bien que mal de rejoindre la plage, toutes les positions y passèrent pour trouver un moyen efficace d'aller à la plage mais finalement , la demoiselle opta pour la nage dite du « petit chien » , mais si c'était très ridicule c'était très efficace car le noyé et la sauveteuse ( ou est Pamela quand on en a besoin ??) Arrivèrent bien vite sur la plage. Abi hissa jack inerte un peu plus haut sur la plage , puis approcha son oreille près de la bouche du pirate « il ne respire plus !! » pensa avec effroi Abi, elle se redressa et commença la première technique de réanimation de noyé qu'elle connaissait : les claques , elle entreprit donc de généreuses claque sur les joues de jack qui devinrent automatiquement rouge , mais cela ne le réveilla pas . Deuxième technique : le secouage, elle secoua donc autant qu'elle pouvait le pauvre jack qui ne broncha toujours pas, elle le jeta pas terre et réfléchit , « c'était quoi la troisième technique déjà ?? » se questionna la demoiselle , et chercha dans sa mémoire , elle se souvint de la scène où son père à bord de l'imprévisible lui avait inculquée cette leçon de sauvetage , l'heureux élu pour la démonstration avait été le second du capitaine, au moment du bouche-à-bouche … « AAArgh … le bouche-à-bouche ?? » , elle regarda jack dégouté, en ce moment Abi avait bien envie de tout laisser tomber et de partir loin très loin , ou personne ne l'emmerderait !!

Elle s'accroupit à coté de jack et se pencha vers lui , elle le regarda longuement : finalement il était plutôt mignon, avec sa moustache et son bouc ,Sa bouche entrouverte faisait apparaitre un petit bout de ses dents avec ses plombages en or, elle se laissa attendrir par cette image calme et sereine du capitaine normalement hyperactif et sourit. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et prit son courage à deux mains : elle se pencha juste au dessus de la tête de jack , pinça son nez et lui ouvrit la bouche, elle prit une grande respiration ferma les yeux et appliqua délicatement ses lèvres sur les sienne puis insuffla l'air dans ses poumons qui se gonflèrent instantanément . Abi se releva , rien ne se passa , elle était sous le choc « Ses lèvres sont si douces !! » comme il ne se passait rien et que jack ne reprenait pas connaissance, la demoiselle recommença et recommença jusqu'à ce qu'enfin : à force de gonfler jack comme un ballon de baudruche , l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans ses poumons sortis , le pirate toussa et recracha l'eau , il respirait enfin mais ne se réveilla pas , elle le secoua pour le réveiller mais rien, elle se releva et s'enfonça dans la foret tropical laissant jack ici , seul. Abi revint vingt minutes plus tard avec les bras chargés de lianes, de feuilles de palmiers et de branchages en tout genre , elle déposa le tout près de trois palmiers qui se chevauchaient, elle prit les branchages et les disposa autour des palmiers pour former des murs, puis prit les lianes et les fit serpenter entre les branches, il ne manquait plus que le toit ; ce qui fut aussitôt dit aussitôt fait , les feuilles de palmiers furent mise au-dessus des murs pour former un petit abris de fortune pour la nuit, car en effet la nuit commençait déjà à tomber sur l'île. . . .

Sa y est , il faisait nuit , Abi s'était évertuer pendant une heure à faire prendre ce maudit feu, mais cette fois-ci ce fut la bonne , le feu prit et elle put se réchauffer au flammes montantes du brasier . Elle avait amasser un bon stock de bois sec qui tiendrait surement toute la nuit et éloignerait les bêtes sauvages ; non loin de là sa robe et ses bottes séchaient eh oui elle avait troquée ses bottines de citadine pour des bottes masculines mais très pratiques pour courir et marcher dans le sables des plages des Caraïbes. Jack était toujours inconscient , mais il n'était pas muet car depuis maintenant une quart d'heure , il parlait dans s on sommeil de tout et de rien , mais cela amusait fortement la demoiselle qui apprenait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient des choses ma fois très intéressantes sur ledit pirate .



La nuit était déjà bien avancée et Abi tombait de sommeil, elle marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à jack et se posa contre lui, enroula son bras autour d'elle et se lova contre son épaule, voila sa nuit de sommeil pouvait enfin commencer , elle avait remit du bois dans le feu , « il ne s'éteindra pas de sitôt », elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit tout de suite.

Une heure plus tard, jack se réveilla enfin ! Comateux , la tête dans … les nuages , il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête , il déposa doucement la belle aux bois dormants, et d'un pas plus branlant que d'habitude il se dirigea vers l'orée de la foret, défit les boutons de son pantalons et se soulagea contre un pauvre palmier qui n'avait surement jamais entrevu cette destinée, un sourire de satisfaction pure se lut alors sur ses lèvres. Dans le cirage , il regardait droit devant lui, les yeux dans le vague, quand il remarqua quelque chose dans la masse végétale de la foret, il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et inclina la tête , la chose en question brillait de mille feux réfléchissant la lumière de la lune , « la seule chose … » pensa jack « qui brille comme sa c'est la lumière que réfléchit un sabre. J'ai jamais vu un truc aussi beau que la lumière se réfléchissant sur une arme blanche… QUOI ?? QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE PENSER ?? et…. Merde ! » Il remballa tout et courut d'une course en zigzag vers le campement ou se trouvait Abi , toute seule, sans arme, innocente, endormit, vierge ??, les adjectifs fusaient dans la tête de Jack qui courait, mais dans le sable on va dire que même la course d'un éthiopien champion du monde de course est ralentit alors que dire de celle d'un pirate dont la démarche laisse à désirer et qui est de plus complètement alcoolisé ??

Bien sur la demoiselle n'était plus là mais sa robe et ses bottes étaient toujours là , jack reprenant son souffle se gratta la tête et se dit à lui-même « si ses affaire sont encore là sa signifie qu'elle est avec des cannibales surement en rute et à demi-nue en plus … pfou … pourquoi jsui pas un cannibale pour une fois , y vont bien s'amuser et moi j'suis là comme une bouteille de rhum vide , cad seul !! elle en a de la chance !

Bon bah aller en route mon gars ! »

IL ramassa la robe et les bottes et s'enfonça dans le foret profond, pour retrouver une Abi complètement terrorisée et qui sait peut-être déjà morte ??

La suite au prochaine épisode , petit internaute et marque ta page cher lecteur !!

**ceci ne laisse rien présagé de bon en tout cas, aller je m'atelle a la suite des aventures, c'est partiee ! **


End file.
